


Where do we belong

by Ren



Series: 15 Songs [4]
Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jean thought about running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do we belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this song meme](http://renrenren3.livejournal.com/46502.html): [amaranthine3](http://amaranthine3.livejournal.com/profile) gave me the song _Give Us A Little Love_ by Fallulah.

_Where do we belong, where did we go wrong / If there's nothing here, why are we still here?_

Sometimes Jean thought about running away. He thought about it while Chains droned on about the customs of Tal Verrar and he remembered his father talking about his journeys. He thought about it while he played in the streets behind the temple with Locke, Calo and Galdo and he remembered other games with other children.

But most of all he thought about it at night, staring up at the ceiling through the darkness, listening to the regular breath of everyone around him. This wasn't his world, he'd never really fit in, not like the others did. They'd never had a real family so they didn't know any different. They had no idea how it was to come home and find their mother waiting for them. Jean had never really been a mommy's boy, always clinging to her skirts, but he still missed her terribly.

He acted as if it didn't matter, pretending that he had forgotten about his family. The truth was that if he thought too much about them he could burst into tears. He didn't think he could ever really forget. He could never really get used to being fake acolyte of Perelandro and a thief and a false-facer, he could only become better and better at pretending that he was fine with it. And the only reason he hadn't ran away yet was that he didn't know where else to go.


End file.
